i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Saku Uruha/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1 = I love it when you exist in front of me. |3Jan2 = I- I can enter the kotatsu with you?! I'm the happiest man ever! |3Jan3 = The first sunrise of the year can wait, right now the most important this is the first visit to Producer-chan! I came to meet you right on New year's day! |3Feb1 = May I receive Honmei Choco from Producer-chan ♪ |3Feb2 = Here it comes, here it comes, here it comes! Ufufu...! The Scotty-chan GR! |3Mar1= The flower viewing was amazing! In particular... Pfff! Kuro's Otaku dance was the best! |3Mar2= I went to eat the new "Storm of spring at full bloom" parfait! |3Mar3= Producer-chan, light up my lamp! |3Mar4= I- I'm eating your love, right? Fufu, fufufufufufu... This is the best! |3Mar5= Make sure to fill your stomach with my love. Happy White Day. |3Apr1= A mask is so nice~ I'm going to ask Baber to make me a pink checkered mask. |3Apr2= An old picture of Producer-chan surrounded by flowers!... And Kuro. |3Apr3= I hate you P... I can't! I love you too much! |3May1= Since I have two sisters, my family gave more importance to Hinamatsuri. |3May2= A certain NEET keeps lazing around, he's such an eyesore~ |3May3= Kashiwamochi are sweet and tasty, but nothing can beat parfaits! |3Jun1= Producer-chan, you forgot your umbrella, didn't you? Here you go ♪ |3Jun2= I'm currently simulating a wedding with Producer-chan ♪ |3Jul1= This shell would definitely suit you~! Don't you think so too? |3Jul2= P- Producer-chan's legs?! A- A sight for sore eyes! |3Jul3= I'm Hikoboshi, while Producer-chan is Orihime-sama ♪ |3Aug1= I bought Producer-chan's favorite apple candy! |3Aug2= No matter how hot it is, if I go to the school I can meet Producer-chan! |3Sep1= Autumn... I'm looking forward to Producer-chan's Autumn Collection outfits~ |3Sep2= Eva-kun and Baber are doing a marionette theatre so I'm helping them out~ |3Oct1= Kuro must be enjoying himself at the ramen festival right now... |3Oct2= I want to see Producer-chan wearing a Gakuran!! |3Oct3= Fufu, are you perhaps looking forward to my pranks? |3Nov1= I wonder if Producer-chan used the heating pad that I left on her desk? |3Nov2= Phew! That club was amazing! Having party friends is so fun~ |3Dec1= Producer-chan! Ride the lift with me! A two-seater! |3Dec2= Baber, wasn't it nice to receive presents? I wonder if this is Kuro-Santa's doing~? |3Dec3= It's Uruha-Santa, only for you ♪ Let's spend a sweet night. Of course, just the two of us? |3Dec4= Spending the last day of this year by Producer-chan's side is the best. |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Saku Uruha Category:Lines